


То, что изменит тебя

by Cpl_Merqury, Olya



Series: Так далеко от того, кем я был [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, First Time, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Rape, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpl_Merqury/pseuds/Cpl_Merqury, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olya/pseuds/Olya
Summary: Неделя пребывания Билли в плену у англичан.И возвращение домой...





	1. Бух и упал

**Author's Note:**

> Хотели просто насладиться редким пейрингом капитан Хьюм/Билли, а вышло... как всегда))
> 
> К фику составлен плейлист:  
> https://music.yandex.ru/users/vesper.esp/playlists/1000  
> ссылка для скачивания: https://yadi.sk/d/2SJBU5jN3Tf9CD  
> Картинка для визуализации:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/8092c7b188c3917ea7f3b64a4b4b28e9/tumblr_p5n8fmP4QM1r9pv19o1_500.jpg  
> 

 

_It’s the knowledge that even when the pain stops,_   
_even if they were to let you go, that they’ve changed you._   
_That pain, that fear, that despair…_   
_has made you someone else, someone you barely recognize._   
_Against your will._   
_Billy Bones_

 

Он слышал крики «Человек за бортом!», «Билли!», они удалялись, как стремительно удалялся на всех парусах «Морж», и Билли мог только молча смотреть ему вслед, понимая, что звать на помощь бесполезно. Они не вернутся за ним.

Билли хорошо плавал, да и обломки бушприта с «Андромахи» помогали держаться на воде. Но вот акулы… Он надеялся, что на нем не слишком много крови, своей и чужой, что привлечет к нему их голодное внимание. Тем более, совсем рядом для них было готово пиршество из команды Брайсона.

При себе у него не осталось даже самого завалящего ножа, чтобы отбиться, до берега добраться шансов не было, он даже не понимал, в какую сторону его высматривать, этот берег.

Зато совсем скоро тут будет «Скарборо», если капитан Хьюм не промахнется в темноте и пойдет точно по следу «Моржа».

«Скарборо» был его единственным шансом на спасение, но вполне возможно, также нес ему участь ничуть не менее ужасную, чем смерть в зубах акул. И, пожалуй, он был готов скорее рискнуть поразвлечься с акулами, чем с королевским флотом.

Он все еще не мог прийти в себя после падения. Единственный пушечный залп стал для него роковым, лишив опоры и сбросив вниз, но внезапно оказаться в воде для Билли было не впервой, при абордаже всякое случалось. Однако он все еще чувствовал на запястье крепко обхватившую его руку Флинта, которая потом… соскользнула? Разжалась? Что произошло, за что Флинт с ним так?

Английский корабль приближался. Билли набрал воздуха и нырнул поглубже, скрываясь под водой от возможных наблюдателей, но было уже поздно. Обломки давно заметили со «Скарборо» и внимательно рассмотрели в подзорную трубу, не пропустив и человека, за них цеплявшегося.

Шлюпка была спущена, и когда «Скарборо» подошел, солдаты уже вовсю шарили баграми вдоль бушприта. Когда Билли вынырнул, на него смотрели дула нескольких ружей, и сержант в шлюпке сделал приглашающий жест рукой.

Он сам забрался в шлюпку и сам поднялся на борт фрегата.

***  
Вряд ли он мог надеяться всерьез, что капитан Хьюм забудет их маленькое столкновение в гостях у Гатри, да и его самого. Вряд ли он забудет также, кто был рядом с Бонсом тогда и нанес капитану оскорбление действием, вырубив его лицом об стол. Такое оскорбление смыть можно только кровью, но для этого надо было сначала поймать Флинта.

К досаде Хьюма, «Моржа» они все-таки упустили. Когда окончательно рассвело, никаких парусов на горизонте не наблюдалось, а значит, Флинту снова удалось смыться. И хотя вопрос, где его искать, не стоял, в Нассау Хьюм пока соваться явно не собирался.

Билли ухмыльнулся разбитыми губами. Может, его капитан и хитрая рыжая бестия, но, как никто, удачливая. Пока у него получалось все, что он задумывал, хотя зачастую и с большими потерями, чем он рассчитывал. Вот и в этот раз, Флинт добыл пушки, но потерял квартирмейстера. И как ни горько было об этом думать, Билли был уверен, что для Флинта это вполне равноценный обмен. И теперь отвечать перед капитаном Хьюмом за Флинта, да и за всех остальных пиратов, придется ему, Билли Бонсу.


	2. Несговорчивый

На «Скарборо» его держали в трюме, не давая ни воды, ни пищи. Капитан Хьюм только усмехнулся, узнав старого знакомого, и во время плавания больше не проявлял к нему интереса. Билли эта усмешка не понравилась, слишком многообещающей для него она выглядела. Но, если не считать потасовки с солдатами, заковывавшими его в кандалы, на корабле его не били, а в той маленькой драке, к некоторому утешению Билли, досталось не только ему.

Билли старался держать голову высоко и смотреть вызывающе, но чувствовал себя скверно. Его переполняли отчаяние, сомнения и ярость. После того, как годы назад Флинт и Гейтс освободили его из кабалы флотской службы, он был уверен, что больше ему не придется переживать унижение неволей. Но железные браслеты знакомо охватили запястья и щиколотки, и притащили за собой, казалось, уже давно забытый страх оказаться беззащитным в чьей-то полной власти. И Билли не собирался показывать его никому, пока жив.

Остров Харбор поразил Бонса даже не наличием большого британского лагеря, а тем, что Флинт оказался прав. Англия уже здесь и готова нанести удар. А он проявил недоверие своему капитану, и теперь за это поплатится.

На берегу его провели мимо казарм и арсенала прямиком в арестантскую, куда позже явился и Хьюм в сопровождении нескольких морпехов.

У капитана выдалась тяжелая неделя, и если быть честным, тяжелыми были все последние месяцы. Все его дежурство в Карибском море экипаж «Скарборо» страдал от бича южных морей — лихорадки, люди были измотаны бесконечными переходами по ложным наводкам, матросы воровали ром, дисциплина расшатывалась с каждым днем сильней, и плети едва с этим справлялись. А теперь еще и эта неудавшаяся охота — капитан Хьюм устал и был очень раздражен. И был не прочь отыграться за все разом на единственном пойманном пирате. Но прежде всего он видел в нем шанс избавиться от всех своих проблем, поэтому с сожалением отложил вариант с виселицей.

Хьюм уселся напротив стоящего перед ним и все еще скованного Билли. Ему было весьма любопытно все, что касалось дальнейших планов Флинта, и как правая рука капитана, Билли мог бы многое рассказать. Но Билли не хотел. Более того, у него не было выбора. Единственный оставшийся у него способ сохранить независимость в плену — не быть хоть в чем-то полезным людям, захватившим его. Сохранить жизнь Билли не очень-то надеялся. В общем-то, он был уверен, что на «Морже» его уже похоронили.

Хорошо понимая, что за этим последует, на очередной вопрос капитана Билли послал его и обозвал «английской сучкой».

Хьюм нахмурился, сделал знак, и стоявший сзади солдат врезал Билли по пояснице чем-то тяжелым. От острой боли Билли вскрикнул и упал на колени. Он попытался развернуться и броситься на ударившего, но очередной удар по уху уложил его на пол. Оглушенный, Билли предпочел бы так и остаться лежать, но его вздернули на ноги и снова поставили перед капитаном.

На все остальные вопросы Бонс отвечал не лучше, грязно материл всех присутствующих, заявлял, что хозяева здесь не они, а пиратское братство, частью которого является и он, и даже угрожал им местью за свое пленение. Он бы, пожалуй, еще мог вспомнить свою агит-юность и попробовать поднять бунт среди солдат, но тут его лишили слова. Капитан решил, что наслушался достаточно, и отдал его четверым морпехам, включая тех двоих, которых он уложил у Гатри.

Даже в цепях Бонс дрался лучше и отбился бы от них, но когда по затылку прилетело свайкой, он упал и больше не вставал, только пытался прикрывать голову и живот от ударов. Из кого-то более слабого и худосочного, пожалуй, уже давно бы вышибли дух, но Билли был крепкий парень, поэтому били его долго.

Когда он наконец потерял сознание, его привели в чувство, облив морской водой. Билли очнулся и охнул, когда соль разом ожгла все свежие ссадины.

Хьюм не собирался забивать его до смерти, слишком сильно хотелось заполучить чертову занозу Флинта. Он пытался поговорить с пленником по-хорошему. Этот разговаривал, как урожденный лондонец, и казался не таким грязным и диким, как виданные им раньше пираты, хотя вел себя так же дерзко и глупо. Мокрый и избитый, Бонс смотрел еще угрюмей и злее. Ни капли покорности в нем не появилось, и даже если он боялся, то хорошо это скрывал. Но если он будет продолжать упорствовать, найдутся и более неприятные способы убеждения.

Под изучающим взглядом капитана Билли стало совсем неуютно, его рассматривали, словно какое-то диковинное животное, немного брезгливо, но с интересом. А животных обычно сажают в клетки. Но Хьюм с ним еще не закончил.

— Разочаровываешь ты меня, Билли. Я надеялся, ты более разумен, и мы сможем прийти к соглашению. Но ты просто грубая и неблагодарная тварь. Хотя бы спасибо сказал, что мои люди тебя выловили.

Билли не нравилось, что Хьюм возвышается над ним, лежащим, словно собирается пнуть, поэтому он поднялся и с трудом выпрямился. Капитан был достаточно высок, чтобы смотреть ему почти глаза в глаза.

— Я вас не звал. Так что все по-прежнему — иди ты нахуй со своим спасением.

Билли умел быть упрямым. Хьюм покачал головой:

— Еще и тупой. Команда и твой капитан бросили тебя, ты им больше не нужен. Зачем продолжать за них держаться? Себе ты этим точно не поможешь.

Мысль о том, что Флинт, возможно, действительно бросил его — в прямом смысле — была мучительна, и Билли ощутил жгучее желание такое предположение опровергнуть.

— Себе, может, и нет. Но с хуя ли ты взял, что я буду помогать тебе? Мои братья меня не предавали, а я давал клятву не предавать их. Мы связаны крепче, чем ты можешь понять.

Хьюм смерил его взглядом сверху вниз и сказал:

— Вчера ты был свободен, а сегодня — вор, приговоренный к смерти. Мне осталось только затянуть веревку на твоей шее, но тебе достаточно сказать, куда направится Флинт, чтобы этого избежать.

Билли ухмыльнулся:

— Хочешь Флинта? В прошлый раз он тебя вырубил, надеешься, что в следующий выебет?

Хьюм ударил его только один раз.

Билли задохнулся и сел на пол. Пока он корчился, пытаясь вдохнуть, Хьюм отослал солдат. Задумчиво глядя на Билли, капитан склонился над ним, собрал в кулак подвески на шее и сильно дернул. Тонкие шнурки и цепочки лопнули, амулеты и бусины разметались по каменному полу.

— Здесь я решаю, кто кого ебет.

Хьюм скинул китель и жилет, развязал шейный платок, с явным наслаждением избавляясь от душившей одежды.

— Думаю, тебе все же стоило быть посговорчивее.


	3. Укрощение строптивого

Билли нисколько не обеспокоился, когда Хьюм начал раздеваться и небрежно бросать на единственный в помещении стул предметы своей формы, у него было чем заняться и без того — маленьким огненным, очень плотным шаром в животе, который мешал ему вдохнуть, и еще он страшно хотел пить. Он не получил ни глотка воды с тех пор, как был на «Морже», да и там не успел вволю напиться из-за взорвавшейся «Андромахи».

Поэтому он упустил момент, когда Хьюм схватил его за цепь на руках и подтащил к стене. Боль от удара под дых не давала сопротивляться достаточно сильно, но он все же попытался ударить Хьюма скованными ногами — безуспешно, реакция у капитана сейчас была явно лучше.

Когда Билли вскинул голову посмотреть, чем железным тот гремит, то увидел, что его руки теперь прикованы к кольцу в стене, надежно фиксируя его на месте.

Он надеялся, что ему дадут небольшую передышку в избиениях, возможно, это как раз она, он уже порядком утомился от всего этого дерьма, мог ведь и капитан устать. Он согласен был посидеть тут немного один. Билли облизал пересохшие губы. Ему стоило труда удержаться и не попросить воды. Впрочем, он скорее предпочел бы откусить себе язык, чем начать умолять хоть о чем-то.

Он все еще не понимал, чего Хьюм с ним возится, как вдруг очутился на коленях лицом к стене. Капитан оказался позади и стащил с него штаны. Когда он сплюнул в ладонь и сунул ее ему между ягодиц, Билли будто подбросило, до него вдруг дошло, на что он нарвался и чего хочет от него Хьюм. Мгновенная паника придала сил, он извернулся и толкнул Хьюма плечом в грудь, но тот успел отпрянуть, и движение Билли ушло в пустоту. Он увидел взгляд Хьюма — он смотрел на него, как охотник, уже настигший жертву, возбужденно, чуть улыбаясь в предвкушении. Его бриджи были расстегнуты.

Хьюм извернулся и левой рукой обхватил шею Билли в захват так, что, казалось, еще немного, и позвонки хрустнут, ломаясь, и едва оставляя Билли возможность втягивать в легкие воздух.

Билли сопротивлялся молча и ожесточенно, но, прикованному к стене, ему некуда было деваться от Хьюма, только сильнее распалявшегося от этой борьбы.

Он изо всех сил дернул цепью кольцо, но, вделанное в камень, оно не поддалось, и он только ободрал запястья до крови.

Билли услышал позади себя довольный вздох, он не мог обернуться и посмотреть, но по звуку понял, что Хьюм готовил себя.

Никто раньше не принуждал Билли к такому. Когда он попал на флот, то выглядел уже достаточно сильным, чтобы постоять за себя, и на него никто не посягал. Даже в туманных фантазиях он не мечтал о хрене в заднице, не мог представить себя, по своей воле отдающегося другому мужчине.

Капитану пришлось приложить всю силу, чтобы удерживать одной рукой крепкое и гибкое тело. Он крепче прижал Билли к себе, еще раз поплевал на пальцы и потрогал дырку, провел по своему члену, размазывая слюну и выступившую смазку, и надеясь, что этого хватит, пристроился и с напором толкнулся. Билли вскрикнул и задергался сильнее в его руках, но Хьюм не ослаблял хватку.

Проникнуть оказалось непросто, Билли зажимался и ерзал, пытаясь выскользнуть и уйти от вторжения. Оба испытывали боль, но у Хьюма она только разжигала возбуждение, ему не доводилось раньше брать кого-то силой, и это оказалось так остро и свежо.

К тому же, парни всегда туже женщин, и с ними можно особо не церемониться, делать их быстро и грубо.

У этого парня между ног было горячо и узко, он еле втиснулся в него. Билли все еще пытался сопротивляться, пытался вытолкнуть его, но вместо этого получал еще глубже член Хьюма.

Хьюм был готов поклясться, что эта задница абсолютно девственна, и до него никто там не бывал, хотя парень был хорош собой и ладно сложен, такого бы ебать и ебать. Сопротивление заводило еще сильнее, однако, хотелось и какой-то отдачи, ему бы было приятнее, добейся он от Бонса кое-какой другой реакции, кроме придушенных стонов и шипящей ругани сквозь зубы.

Он вошел полностью, замер так, приблизил губы к уху Билли и спросил тихо:

— Хотел бы, чтобы он оказался на моем месте?

Билли перестал дергаться и, кажется, даже дышать. Пульсирующий в заду член казался раскаленным. Довольный произведенным эффектом, Хьюм продолжил сильно и уверенно двигаться, свободной рукой он сгреб яйца Билли и помял их в ладони, отпустил и потер пальцами прямо под ними. Билли вскинулся и ахнул. Вспышка наслаждения было неожиданной и заставила выгнуться, распирающее ощущение в заднице перестало казаться неуместным и таким уж болезненным. Он невольно сжался, и капитан застонал. Он стиснул бедро Билли и засадил ему так глубоко, как смог.

Паренек оказался чуткий на ласку, даже такую небрежную и безыскусную, а если бы он постарался разогреть его по-настоящему, то наверняка еще бы и просил пожестче.

Когда он представил это, Хьюму не потребовалось много времени, чтобы кончить. Напряжение, так долго копившееся в нем, наконец выплеснулось, с тихим рыком он последний раз вбился и спустил в Билли. Он уткнулся лицом ему в спину, тяжело дыша, потом лизнул мокрый загривок Билли и наконец выпустил его шею.

Все закончилось. Билли сполз по стене и измученно повис на держащей его цепи, опустив голову. Он мог только жадно хватать густой горячий воздух, капли пота стекали по вискам и жгли искусанные губы. Он чувствовал, что дрожит, но не мог это остановить. Мышцы сводило от напряжения.

Его собственное возбуждение схлынуло так же быстро, как и возникло, когда Хьюм начал его трогать. Растяжение в заду ощущалось, будто его сажали на кол. Обессилевший, сейчас он не смог бы пошевелиться, что бы с ним ни делали.

Все случилось так быстро, но казалось, будто длится вечность. Билли чувствовал свое поражение. То, к чему принудил его Хьюм, было не пыткой, призванной добиться от него чего-то, а служило единственно к удовлетворению Хьюма, для него же это было чистым унижением, опустившим его с положения пленника до раба, и даже ниже, в самую грязь.

Он отрешенно смотрел, как Хьюм приводит себя в порядок — капитан выглядел встрепанным и одновременно довольным. Он подошел, окинул Билли взглядом, наклонился и натянул на него штаны, застегнув на оставшиеся пуговицы, которые не отлетели в пылу борьбы, оправил изодранную рубаху.

Кроме их сбившегося дыхания и тяжелого резкого запаха больше ничто не напоминало о случившемся в камере.

Хьюм смотрел на очевидно потрясенного Билли и удивлялся, что, оказывается, даже таких отпетых ублюдков можно чем-то пронять. Похоже, он нашел слабое место у парнишки.

Может, он еще сможет как-то на этом сыграть. Может, получит от него еще какую-то пользу или удовольствие. Может, даст ему шанс остаться живым после всего.

И как бы Бонс не сох по своему капитану, он сдаст его Хьюму, уж он поможет ему принять верное решение.


	4. Испанское чувство юмора

Следующим утром Билли вывели из казарм обратно на берег. Остывший за ночь песок холодил босые ступни. Цепь не позволяла делать нормальные шаги, и он едва поспевал за своими конвоирами. Капитан следовал позади, и Билли затылком чувствовал его взгляд.

На пустынном пляже его расковали, и Билли подумал, что Хьюм еще не наигрался с ним. Его рубашку забрали и заставили втиснуться в грубый кожаный жилет. Билли заметил, как капитан прошелся взглядом по его голой груди. Когда его растянули между кольями, вбитыми глубоко в песок, Хьюм вылил кувшин воды ему на торс, обильно смочив жилет, пожелал Билли приятного отдыха и ушел, уведя с собой солдат.

Билли слизнул случайно попавшие на губы капли. Они были соленые.

Время на пляже тянулось бесконечно. Все тело болело после побоев, руки от веревок горели огнем. На этом фоне боль в заднице почти не чувствовалась, хотя она стала самым унизительным моментом в его жизни.

Но хуже всего была жажда. По сравнению с ней все прочие беды отходили на второй план.

Лучше бы Хьюм его повесил или он утонул в ту ночь.

Билли бессильно злился. Он понимал, что даже если каким-то чудом сможет вытянуть колья и добежать до воды, уплыть ему точно не позволят — пристрелят с берега или еще хуже — снова поймают и посадят на цепь. Но эта мысль не покидала его. В любом случае терять Билли было нечего.

Он вывернул плечи до боли и кое-как огляделся. Личной охраны к нему не приставили, но матросы вдалеке то и дело сновали по пляжу, по-видимому, пополняя припасы «Скарборо».

Пока на него никто не смотрел, Билли изо всех оставшихся сил напряг руки и, насколько мог, приподнялся. Веревки впились в ободранную кандалами кожу. Не обращая на это внимания, Билли раскачивал колья. Поганые деревяшки закрепили на совесть, он даже не смог толком их расшатать, даром, что держал их только песок.

Он в изнеможении откинулся на спину. Перед глазами плясали мелкие черные мушки. Билли тяжело дышал и беспрерывно облизывал сухие губы.

Его новые кандалы — кожаный жилет — был еще мокрым, и не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, как только кожа высохнет, начнется настоящая пытка.

Хуже, чем сейчас, он не попадал никогда, хотя побывал во многих переделках. Тот факт, что его даже не собираются казнить, выводил из себя. И жить он будет как собака на привязи, пока Хьюму не надоест. Вчера вечером Билли на себе испытал заинтересованность капитана, и если он правильно понял, одним разом ему не отделаться. Сколько времени это продлится, Билли не знал, но, похоже, ему предстояло сдохнуть в мучениях.

Он думал о команде, о Гейтсе, наверняка сильнее всех переживающего его предполагаемую смерть. С раздражением Билли вспоминал стальную хватку Флинта, которой, как оказалось, было недостаточно, чтобы удержать его.

Билли каялся — сам был виноват, стал задавать неудобные для капитана вопросы. Он же знал, чем это кончилось для Синглтона и Морли, но все равно очертя голову кинулся за правдой. Почему-то даже сейчас ему отчаянно хотелось оправдать Флинта. Возможно, одной из причин было то, что он до сих пор считал его своим спасителем. Впервые поднявшись на борт «Моржа», не как пленник, а как брат сотни братьев, у Билли кружилась голова от пьянящего ощущения свободы. Он горько усмехнулся.

От невеселых мыслей его оторвало медленно и неотвратимо поднимающееся в зенит солнце, буквально выжигавшее ему глаза. Даже закрыв их, Билли видел красное марево.

Жилет постепенно высыхал, кожа под ним неприятно зудела. Невозможность почесаться и отсутствие воды сводили Билли с ума.

Последние сутки выжали из него все соки, и вскоре он забылся тревожным, больным сном.

Очнулся он от нестерпимой жажды. С трудом открыв глаза, Билли прищурился. Солнце ушло в сторону и пекло откуда-то сбоку. Навскидку он бы сказал, что было четыре пополудни.

Остаток дня Билли пролежал с закрытыми глазами. Ему оставалось только ждать.

С наступлением темноты пришел и прилив. Билли чувствовал его у самых ног. В ночной прохладе он немного оклемался, и вдохнул бы полной грудью, если бы не чертов жилет. Билли бездумно пялился на темное небо и поднимающийся над ним огрызок полумесяца.

Неожиданно он услышал шорох песка позади себя. Гадать, кто пришел его навестить, долго не пришлось. Сверху вниз на него смотрел Хьюм:

— Как прошел день? Я подумал, что немного уединения поможет тебе сделать правильный выбор.

Взгляд Хьюма липнул к Билли, ощупывая с головы до ног. От того, как Хьюм смотрел на него, Билли стало противно. Он хотел послать капитана подальше, но разлепив губы, смог только невнятно захрипеть.

В руках у Хьюма он заметил кувшин. Билли не мог оторвать от него взгляд, он почти ощущал вкус воды.

Хьюм присел на корточки и поднес кувшин к губам Билли.

Он понимал, что это очередная попытка его сломить, но все равно потянулся вперед к воде. Прохладный металл коснулся его губ, и вода заскользила по раскаленному горлу. Билли презирал себя за это, но он был почти благодарен. Пара глотков, и Хьюм отстранил кувшин.

Вопреки здравому смыслу, Билли потянулся следом. В то мгновение он был действительно жалок. На горло легла широкая шершавая ладонь.

Капитан хмыкнул:

— Не думал, что мои методы так быстро сработают.

Билли наконец удалось прочистить горло:

— Пошел нахуй.

Хьюм ударил его кулаком по зубам. Сухие губы лопнули мгновенно. Ощутив солоноватый привкус во рту, Билли сглотнул кровь.

— Все такой же упрямый, — Хьюм поцокал языком. В предвкушении развлечения он мог позволить себе не раздражаться на глупого мальчишку.

Билли стиснул зубы. Больше он не собирался болтать с этим английский козлом.

Хьюм тем временем огляделся по сторонам, вертя в руках небольшую склянку, не увиденную Билли раньше.

— Ближайший пост охраны довольно далеко отсюда, — сказал Хьюм, почему-то кивнув на склянку. — Так что, если ты будешь таким же тихим, как вчера, нас никто не услышит.

Билли оцепенел от этого явного намека. Черт, его снова натянут, а он ничего не сможет сделать, только проглотить это унижение. Снова.

Как и прошлым вечером, Хьюм развязал шейный платок, скинул китель на песок.

Билли задергался в слепой отчаянной попытке вырваться. Его охватила паника, и он бы отгрыз себе руку, чтобы вывернуться и хоть раз достать Хьюма. Этот ублюдок выуживал из нутра Билли все самое ужасное и унизительное, что давно было похоронено раз и навсегда.

Единственное, в чем прав был Хьюм, кричать он точно не собирался.

Не обращая внимания на молчаливую борьбу Билли с веревками, капитан деловито расстегнул ему штаны и, насколько позволяли разведенные ноги, приспустил вниз.

В этот раз он, как и планировал, не собирался торопиться.

Билли отвернулся. Сейчас это было единственное, что он мог сделать.

Для начала капитан оставил на шее Билли поцелуй-укус, словно метку. Билли зажмурился и яростно замотал головой. Хьюм навалился на него сверху и одной рукой сдавил горло. От неожиданного удушья Билли невольно открыл глаза. Хьюм не сводил с него взгляд, и даже в бледном свете месяца Билли видел, как расширились у того зрачки, делая глаза совсем черными и страшными. Он тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, как кадык прошелся по ладони Хьюма.

Отпустив его, капитан взял склянку и зубами вытащил пробку.

— Масло, — пояснил он на встревоженный взгляд Билли. Он вылил немного масла на ладонь, опустил ее между ног Билли и ввел сразу два пальца.

Билли задергался и зашипел сквозь зубы. Было не особенно больно, но от этого не менее мерзко. Капитан медленно трахал его пальцами, второй рукой он прошелся по вялому члену Билли и сжал в горсти яйца. Как и в прошлый раз, после этой манипуляции Билли насквозь прошило удовольствием, и у него вырвался судорожный вздох.

Член предательски вставал, и Билли ничего не мог с этим поделать. Еще пару раз проведя по его члену рукой, капитан быстро расстегнул бриджи. В наполовину снятой одежде было неудобно, но для движения места хватало.

Капитан плеснул еще масла себе в ладонь и растер по своему члену. Вид распятого на песке Билли, который еще недавно вел себя как дикое животное, а сейчас покорно лежал перед ним, возбуждал куда сильнее, чем вчера. Относительная близость караула только сильнее будоражила кровь.

Он вошел до конца и замер на секунду, давая себе привыкнуть — парнишка был по-прежнему очень тугой.

Медленно начав двигаться, он постоянно следил за реакцией Билли — тот зажимался и кусал губы. Хьюм немного сместился и вошел под другим углом, быстрее и жестче. В ответ он услышал глухой стон. Хьюм усмехнулся, увеличивая темп, вколачиваясь так, что Билли возило по песку.

Ему хотелось закинуть ноги Билли себе на плечи, но пришлось бы его развязывать, о чем не могло быть и речи. Поэтому Хьюм только подхватил Билли под поясницу, заставляя немного выгнуться.

Билли совсем потерялся в ощущениях. Сначала проникновение было немного болезненным. Но сейчас, двигаясь, Хьюм каждый раз задевал что-то внутри него, от чего Билли не мог сдерживать стоны удовольствия. Его собственный член стоял колом, нестерпимо хотелось его потрогать.

Забыв про веревки, он дернул рукой, снова ободрав запястье. Боль и наслаждение соединились в адскую смесь, не позволяя Билли отделить их, и не давая ему возможности мыслить здраво. Происходящее с ним было неправильно, но он не мог этому противиться.

Он громко застонал, и Хьюм быстро закрыл ему рот ладонью. Раскрытым ртом Билли прижимался к теплой, шероховатой коже, пахнущей порохом и маслом.

Хьюм навалился на него всем весом, вжимая в песок и выбивая остатки воздуха. Жесткая ткань рубашки терлась о член Билли. Этого было мучительно мало, и он непроизвольно двинул бедрами вверх.

Хьюм, не переставая двигаться, обхватил рукой, покрытой песчинками, член Билли. От ощущения грубого, на грани боли, трения, Билли кончил, задыхаясь и сжимая внутри себя член капитана.

Спуская следом за ним, Хьюм выдохнул ему на ухо:

— Меня зовут Тобиас, вспомни, когда ляжешь под него.

На секунду Билли как наяву представил на месте Хьюма капитана Флинта. Эта картина заставила его вздрогнуть всем телом.

Приведя их одежду в порядок, Хьюм убрал в карман стекляшку с маслом, похлопал Билли по щеке, пожелал приятной ночи и ушел, оставив после себя растерянность и жгучий стыд.

Следующие дни, навещая Билли, капитан нес с собой воду — соленую — много, и пресную — чуть-чуть. Он давал Билли напиться ровно столько, чтобы он не отключался из-за обезвоживания. Как человек, полжизни проведший в море, он точно знал количество глотков, которое необходимо отмерить. Он желал, чтобы Билли оставался в сознании, постоянно чувствовал все увеличивающееся давление на ребра и ничего не упустил в новых ощущениях.

Хьюм лил воду сверху на лицо Билли, глядя, как тот, захлебываясь, ловит ртом драгоценную влагу, но иногда бережно поддерживал его голову, будто заботясь, чтобы он не потерял ни капли. Каждый раз он испытующе всматривался, подаст ли Билли знак, что достаточно, он все осознал и на все согласен, но Бонс молча глотал воду и закрывал глаза.

Капитан рассказал ему, что штуку с жилетом придумали испанцы, изобретательные ребята, ему нравилось их чувство юмора. Билли услышал, что дней жизни — и мучений — у него оставалось не более шести.

Несмотря на старания капитана удерживать его от обмороков, Билли становилось все хуже, от голодных судорог сводило живот, грудь сдавливало, воздуха не хватало, он терялся во времени. В довершение всего начала проскальзывать подленькая мысль согласиться на все, что хотел предложить капитан. И пытаясь прояснить для себя «все», Билли включил туда и мысль о недавней ночи.

Днем ему было отчаянно стыдно за свои мысли, он проклинал себя, мечтал о воде и смерти. Но в мутных, жарких снах к нему являлся Хьюм, и просыпаясь среди ночи, Билли желал, чтобы капитан пришел к нему в реальности. И за это он ненавидел себя.


	5. Договор

Лишь однажды Билли вспомнил о доме. Не том, который рассекал сейчас просторы Карибского моря, возможно, уже с испанским золотом на борту. О том, что остался в Англии. Билли не думал о нем многие годы, с того дня, как был освобожден из рабства, с того дня, как потерял право называть себя сыном своего отца.

Он знал, что не вернется туда никогда, но прямо сейчас он хотел бы последний раз взглянуть на отца с матерью, попрощаться и сказать им, что сожалеет.

Вокруг было только безоблачное небо, солнце, шум моря, редкие птицы, звуки, иногда доносившиеся из британского гарнизона. Песчинки, гонимые ветром, кололи обожженное лицо, он чувствовал, что сам становится песком, таким же сухим и горячим.

Даже компания Хьюма была предпочтительнее муторного одиночества в ожидании, когда же ребра треснут и проткнут его легкие. Билли понимал, что вряд ли после этого он еще будет полезен капитану.

Ночи были томительнее дней, Билли мерещились вокруг какие-то тени, он не знал, вещественны ли они или только плод его воспаленного воображения. В темноте фантазии казались более реальными, он начинал путаться, что было с ним наяву, а что только привиделось.

Иногда место Хьюма в бреду Билли занимал Флинт. Он не делал ему больно, мягко обнимал, прижимая к себе, касался лица, целовал шею, что-то успокаивающе шептал, но Билли не мог разобрать слов. Билли беззвучно всхлипывал, плакал без слез, и просил за что-то у него прощения. Возвращаясь в реальность, помнил только, что во сне испытывал сильное возбуждение и желание отдаться рукам Флинта. От этого становилось еще более тошно.

Кажется, это был уже пятый день его пытки. Сегодня было особенно плохо. Он уже давно не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног. Жилет напрочь ссохся, и каждый крошечный вдох давался невероятным усилием. Он часто отключался, и приходя в себя, боялся, что в следующий раз не очнется.

Время ежедневного посещения давно настало, а Хьюм все не приходил. Билли почувствовал, что еще немного, и он потеряет рассудок. Все мысли занимала вода, прозрачные ручьи, реки воды, озера, в которые он погружался по самые глаза, впитывая влагу всеми порами.

Если его не освободят, то наутро Хьюм получит труп. Ему нужен перерыв.

Хоть и с опозданием, но капитан явился, выполнил ритуал смачивания жилета, но поить Билли не спешил. Он был недоволен, что все так затянулось. Мальчишка давно должен был сдаться. Торчать здесь дольше не было ни желания, ни времени.

Наконец он заметил, что Билли шевелит губами, явно пытаясь что-то сказать. Хьюм опустился на песок рядом с головой Билли и прислушался. Тот неразборчиво хрипел, кривился в попытках выдавить хоть звук из пересохшего горла.

Кажется, это было похоже на «да». К их взаимному облегчению.

Капитан удовлетворенно улыбнулся, его старания все же увенчались успехом. Он отряхнул со лба Билли песок и сказал почти ласково:

— Я сразу понял, что ты мне очень пригодишься. Раньше ты был не готов это признать, но пять дней спустя, похоже, я сумел привлечь твое внимание. Видишь ли, у меня появилась возможность покинуть это место. И ты мне поможешь.

Хьюм отошел, и Билли с отчаянием подумал, что тот его не понял и оставил еще на сутки, и тогда это конец.

Но тут над ним возникли солдаты, завозились возле его конечностей, освобождая от пут, потом перевернули на живот, и от острой боли он отключился.

***

Шнуры, стягивающие кожаный жилет, разрезали, и Билли жадно дышал, прислушиваясь к ощущениям внутри. Все тело кололо иголками, расправляющиеся ребра причиняли невыносимую боль. Легкие жгло огнем, он долго и болезненно кашлял, потом затих, в изнеможении свернувшись клубком.

Его уложили под навес, и тень была еще одним источником блаженства. Когда он наконец смог удержать в руках кружку, то вдоволь напился и едва не заплакал от накатившего облегчения.

Он немного пришел в себя, солдат поднял его за плечо и усадил за стол, где стояла еда. Хьюм смотрел на него с другой стороны стола.

После пережитого на берегу у Билли нутро сводило при мысли, что этот человек снова до него дотронется, но капитан расслабленно сидел напротив и разглядывал его довольно дружелюбно. Билли отвел от него взгляд и нерешительно взял в руку кусок лепешки.

Хьюм позволил ему утолить первый голод и спросил:

— Как твое имя?

Билли перестал жевать и хрипло ответил:

— Билли Бонс.

Может, капитан тоже перегрелся? Уже забыл, над кем издевался тут неделю?

— Нет, не эта собачья кличка. Как тебя звали до того, как ты связался с пиратами?

— Уильям… Мандерли, — было странно выговаривать свое собственное имя, почти забытое, канувшее в пучину небытия вместе с первым убитым им человеком.

— Так вот, Уильям, — Хьюм бросил ему через стол бумажный пакет с печатями и улыбнулся. От этой улыбки Билли передернуло, и он потерял аппетит.

— Ты квартирмейстер команды, тебя выбрали и будут слушать. Ты хорошо знаешь каждого, и сможешь подобрать нужных людей для одного дела.

Сделка, предложенная Хьюмом, обещала полное королевское помилование ему и еще девяти людям по его выбору, если они помогут схватить Флинта. Все ясно, как божий день. Десять за одного. Билли показалось не очень справедливой такая цена. За Флинта можно было бы просить и больше, но торговаться сейчас едва ли было разумным.

Бери, что дают, и беги! — кричал здравый смысл, соглашайся на все, потом разберешься, что со всем этим делать. Появившаяся надежда вернуться к своим будто наполнила его воздухом.

— Я сделаю все, что вам нужно, — он произнес это так легко, как будто и сам в это верил. Ложь никогда еще не была так похожа на правду.

Хьюм поднялся со своего места, обошел стол и положил руку Билли на плечо.

— Я знал, что смогу тебя убедить.

Билли стиснул зубы и опустил взгляд.

***

К берегам Нью-Провиденс Хьюм отправил его вплавь. Все должно было выглядеть убедительно. Капитан не сомневался, что Билли доберется, жажда жизни в этом парне была дьявольски сильна.

Матросы просто вытолкнули его из шлюпки у Северного мыса, спасибо, что хоть сняли железо с рук и ног. Билли держался на воде из последних сил, стараясь плыть в сторону берега, но тело было тяжелым и непослушным, и все чаще голова его уходила под набегавшие волны. Последнее, что он помнил, были чьи-то руки, тянущие его из воды и укладывающие на что-то жесткое.


	6. Верное решение

Ночью Билли ненадолго пришел в себя. Его медленно отпускал кошмар, в котором он снова лежал один на берегу. Он открыл глаза и растерянно огляделся, не понимая, где находится. Попытался пошевелиться, и тут же закашлялся.

— Все хорошо, — он узнал голос Джона Сильвера, — ты дома.

Значит, все же добрался.

Билли медленно перевел взгляд и увидел подле себя Джона, из-за его плеча таращился Рэнделл. Эта странная компания лишь на секунду отвлекла его, главное сейчас было поговорить с Хэлом. Ему ведь уже сказали, что он жив? Он пока не готов был видеть Флинта, но нужно было сообщить про гарнизон и обсудить, как им действовать дальше.

Говорить было все еще трудно, он едва смог выдавить просьбу позвать Гейтса. Сильвер, казалось, пришел в замешательство, но прежде, чем он ответил, Билли снова провалился в тревожное забытье.

***  
Наутро, когда хлипкий сарай весь сотрясался от ударов пушек по форту, и Билли вздрагивал вместе с ним, Сильвер рассказал ему о конце, постигшем Хэла Гейтса.

Билли ошеломленно слушал и не мог понять, кто из них сошел с ума — Флинт, сотворивший такое, или Сильвер, уверенно доказывающий ему, что это было хоть и трагической, но необходимостью. Он доверительно поведал Билли о том, чему сам стал свидетелем, в каком отчаянии пребывал Флинт, обнимая своего мертвого помощника и друга.

И чем дальше Билли его слушал, тем сильнее становилось его недоумение.

Он хотел скорбеть по Хэлу Гейтсу, тот стал для него вторым отцом, но все чувства будто притупились, он едва мог наскрести на дне души глухое сожаление о его судьбе. Его потрясла не столько сама смерть, сколько то, что прикончил его Флинт, и это сошло ему с рук. Более того, положение капитана упрочилось. Теперь все жаждут золота, которое видели своими глазами, и верят, что только Флинт поможет им его заполучить.

В какой-то момент Билли пожалел, что вернулся. Что ждало его здесь? За что он терпел мучения? Ради того, чтобы узнать, что один человек, которого он любил и уважал, мертв, а второй — его убийца, чудовище? Но чудовище, единственно способное дать Нассау шанс выстоять перед английским вторжением.

Впервые в нем полыхнула ненависть к Флинту, и сплавившись с его недавно возникшими желаниями, она резала изнутри, как нож.

Сильвер продолжал его убеждать, что идти против капитана сейчас — значит идти против всех, поэтому не стоит озвучивать неудобную версию его падения с «Моржа», и даже осмелел настолько, что позволил себе напомнить Билли про ложь, которую он взял на себя, покрыв смерть Синглтона.

За это Билли до сих пор мучил стыд.

— Хватит! — он не выдержал и рванулся, чтобы подняться, — я иду к своим братьям.

И онемел от гнева, обнаружив себя прикованным. Билли не набросился на Сильвера только потому, что все силы ушли на попытку встать, но если бы мог, то свернул бы башку кудлатому ублюдку, пусть даже пялящийся на них Рэнделл стал бы возражать.

Он не смел держать его на цепи! Как будто недостаточно ему было Хьюма. Только не после всего, что он пережил. И плевать, что парни любят этого проныру. С каких это пор, интересно? Он слишком многое пропустил. Пора было вернуться к команде и принять наконец участие в ее жизни.

Сколько бы тот не угрожал, Сильвера он не боялся, не верил, что он и вправду поднимет на него руку. И Сильвер — не Флинт, безнаказанным ему после такого не остаться.

Едва сдерживая ярость, Билли проговорил:

— Тебе все равно придется меня отпустить, и чем дольше ты тянешь, тем больше вероятность, что я приму это близко к сердцу.

Что-то такое Сильвер увидел в его глазах, что угроза не показалась ему пустой, он поднялся и дал ему ключ.

***

Изможденный и шатающийся от легкого ветерка, в рубашке с чужого плеча, Билли вошел в лагерь. Явление его из мертвых или то, что он настолько не похож был на прежнего себя, уверенного, сильного и улыбчивого, поразило команду, и его встретили потрясенным молчанием.

Потом уже были крики и радостные объятья, многие не верили собственным глазам и подходили, чтобы его пощупать, убедиться, что он не призрак. От прикосновений Билли мутило, он осторожно отстранялся, но люди были вокруг, и люди хотели знать правду. Ты помнишь ту ночь? Как ты упал? Тебя сбросил Флинт?

Казалось, они все уже для себя решили, события последних дней открыли им новые грани жестокости их капитана, не считающегося с жертвами ради своих планов. Они готовы были приписать ему любое злодеяние. Но многих это скорее даже привлекало в нем.

Никого особо не интересовало, как именно он спасся, и через что прошел, чтобы вернуться. Не то чтобы он хотел рассказать об этом хоть одной живой душе. Байка о побеге со «Скарборо» всех устроила, никто не усомнился, что Билли способен на такое.

Он не мог смотреть своим людям в глаза, было противно снова лгать команде, и вновь он делал это не ради себя.

Один только Дюфрейн проявил к нему пристальное внимание, и Билли понимал, что это неспроста. Судя по тому, что он слышал, Дюфрейн метил на место капитана и не преуспел, и теперь ищет союзников среди недовольных Флинтом. Был ли доволен Билли?

Все вокруг притихли и расступились. На Билли смотрел Флинт. Рыжие волосы в беспорядке, на лице следы крови. Похоже, он только что выдержал очередную битву с самим дьяволом.

Билли не ожидал, что ему будет настолько тяжело встретиться с капитаном лицом к лицу. После всего, что между ними было — наяву и в бреду Билли, после всего, что Флинт отнял у него… Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким растерянным.

Билли настороженно следил, как капитан направляется к нему. Ему хотелось бежать, но его дом был здесь, и у него была ответственность перед командой. Он боялся, что не выдержит, если Флинт дотронется до него.

Флинт неотвратимо приближался, на его лице была спокойная уверенность, что Билли не подведет, как не подводил раньше.

Билли не подвел. Билли уже сказал и сделал все, что было нужно. Он стал очень покладист в последнее время. Команда недоверчиво молчала, когда он расписывал, как Флинт пытался его спасти. Дюфрейн и еще несколько человек смотрели недовольно, явно не веря ни одному слову, а если и верили, то такая правда им не нравилась. Билли машинально взял их на заметку.

Сложность была в том, что он уже и сам не знал, что произошло на самом деле. Он столько думал об этом, столько раз мысленно переживал этот момент, что воспоминания и домыслы окончательно перепутались. Но он знал, что правильный ответ только один.

Флинт смотрел с таким искренним сочувствием, что Билли почти готов был поверить, что он и в мыслях не держал от него избавиться.

Капитан протянул руку, и Билли нерешительно пожал ее в ответ. От соприкосновения его пробила дрожь, и от Флинта это не укрылось. Он крепко сжал ладонь Билли и отпустил, чтобы обнять.

Билли замер, едва дыша. Горячие руки Флинта на спине, его тихий голос — «хорошо, что ты вернулся», — у Билли подкашивались ноги и сжималось сердце, теплое дыхание Флинта на коже вызывало смутно знакомое ощущение, это было правильно и вопреки всему хорошо.

Появление Хорниголда заставило их прервать объятие, Флинт отпустил его, привычно скользнув взглядом по шее, и Билли бросило в жар. Слишком часто он ловил на себе его взгляды, но только теперь, когда не все его мысли о капитане были невинны, начал догадываться, что они значили.

Хорошо, что пришел Хорниголд и отвлек от него капитана. Билли застыл в сильнейшем смятении, ему требовалась передышка, чтобы взять себя в руки.

Среди пиратов назревал очередной раскол. Хорниголд бросил вызов, и положение Флинта снова было под угрозой. Поддержит его Билли или испортит ему игру, имело решающее значение.

Билли стоял на твердом песке, но чувствовал, будто тонет.

Он пойдет за капитаном, как шел за ним всегда, что бы ни случилось. Он не простит Флинту Гейтса, но его смерть не будет напрасной. Он не забудет пережитые им семь дней и ночей ада, и не допустит, чтобы кто-то из его братьев испытал подобное.

Он разберется во всем сам, попробует понять, кто же такой Джеймс Флинт, что он такое, и в постижении этой тайны он был готов зайти далеко. И если раньше Билли мог прятаться от своих желаний, теперь он хотел пойти им навстречу.


End file.
